Summerhood
by anonymousreader07
Summary: Sometimes he looks to her and he swears he know's her from somewhere before...TxC


Summerhood

Yay for more TxC!^-^ Okay I wanted to make a fic for a good friend of mine in thanks for making illustrations to one of my more longer fics. I gave her the option of whatever TDI couple and she told me that whether it was Duncan/Heather or Courtney/Trent it would be cool. So since I've been doing my full of DxH via the 'Hostile Hookup' I decided to make another CourtneyxTrent fic instead.

Anywho I decided to do one of those fics that teases the idea on what if two of the TDI characters met before the show? I've always loved this idea so I decided to try my hand at one.

Moony92 this fic is for you! Hope u like!^-^ And to the rest of you;

Enjoy!

* * *

Summer + Childhood: Both of which go perfectly hand in hand, both of which are too fast and fleeting to ever be considered fair.

~*~

_He found her again,_

_that sunny afternoon sitting by herself on the docks kicking her small legs to and fro. In her hand was yellow flower of which she stared intently at before every moment or so plucking a petal to fall gently into the lake's waters below her. _

_The young boy of seven grudgingly made his way toward her._

_So far his summer vacation sucked._

_He had been forced from his home to spend the next six weeks at this extremely tedious lakeside vacation town where it was to woodsy and the only kids around were either too old to want anything to do with him or too young for him to want anything to do with them. So for the past three days, which was the total amount of time he had spent at the vacationing resort so far, he had done nothing but trek solo around the complex exploring the woods that decorated the lovely vacation homes and the shores of the large lake that stretched on for miles it seemed. During one of his many expeditions he had passed by one of the grander vacationing homes, one that was so grand it needed to be barricaded from the rest of the homes by a metal poled fenced. _

_The family had just arrived. _

_They were still unpacking when he had passed by running a stick against the fence creating an unnecessary amount of racket when he had first seen her._

_A young girl about his age._

_Standing looking completely lost to all the bustle that took place around her as the vacation homes workers moved quickly to take her families items and move them into the house. _

_She stood wearing a pretty light blue dress that clashed strikingly against her tanned skin her brown hair pulled into a low ponytail that hung down low to her mid back with loose strands blowing tediously in the soft wind. She seemed troubled pulling a small white stuffed rabbit desperately against her chest as her only source of stability in the madness. _

_He stared at her with a curious green gaze as she looked unsurely about, her own dark gaze slid over him absentmindedly before backtracking with a start to look to him in surprise. _

_For a moment they stared._

_Both unsure what to make of the other…_

_And then suddenly her face soured._

_And she stuck her tongue out at him most rudely!_

_He blinked with a surprised shock before shooting her a mean glare and returning the action._

_She fumed prettily before bringing a hand up to hook into the corner of her mouth pulling it down whilst crossing her eyes making another rude face at him._

_He scowled before dropping the stick he carried to raise both of his hands up to hook into both corners of his mouth pulling down while crossing his eyes and sticking his tongue out to waggle atrociously at her._

_And for a moment they continued on this way both trying to make the more ruder face then the other when suddenly the little girl's name was called in a sharp loud and angry bark effectively ending their fight._

_The little girl looked with a start at the tall slim and lovely black woman who came marching meaningfully toward her._

_The little girl quickly trained herself into a timid and apologetic thing as the woman yelled at her for straying away so irresponsibly and making her come look for her._

_The lady looked very classy dressed in a suit and heels she seemed highly out of place in their current environment. _

_And she seemed scary as well._

_She continued to angrily scold the younger girl who seemed highly upset and fearful at the woman's yelling._

_And then she paused in her menacing tyranny and looked up to meet the young boys gaze in a glare instantly causing him to flinch with a fearful tense._

_But she only rolled her eyes in exasperation before leaning in to grab the young girl's hand pulling her roughly with her to make their way toward the grand house._

_He watched them go with just the smallest hint of guilt._

_He wondered if he had been the one to get her into trouble…?_

_She shot him one last glance over her shoulder before they disappeared completely inside the large house._

_He was only slightly glad he had found her again today._

_For as he made his way toward her the young boy had only one thought in mind…_

_At least now he had someone to play with during the long summer vacation._

_Though he was still slightly irritable…for he was not so accustomed to playing with girls…they were icky and weird…but at this point he'd take what he could get…_

_He began making his way on the wooden dock toward the still sitting girl who gave a sudden start quickly looking to him at the sound of his footsteps coming toward her._

_Her surprise only heightened upon recognition of him as he moved to stand next to her before stooping down to give her dull and surly look._

_She looked nervous and uncertain at this sudden action. Remembering their little spat yesterday she half expecting him to yell at her. She stared back with caution._

_The boy said, "My name's Trent, what's yours?"_

_She blinked obviously surprised at his words, before reaching down the hand that wasn't still holding the near petal-less flower to reach over and grab hold of her stuffed rabbit._

_Trent looked to the toy having not noticed it before as she placed it more securely in her lap. As though she were thinking he would suddenly reach up to snatch it away at any given moment._

_He fumed as he continued waiting for her response. _

_She looked down then back to him before quietly stating, "My mommy says I can't talk to people I don't know."_

_He furrowed his brow, "But you do know me. I already told you I'm Trent remember." He spoke obviously as though it shouldn't have been this difficult._

_She looked away from him, her expression slightly curious before she nodded slowly as though only in slight understanding but willing to accept his words._

_Trent glowered, this was as good as his summer was gonna get._

_Exasperated he decided to try once more, "Whatchya doin?"_

_Her gaze snapped back to him then to the nearly petal-less flower in her hand, she had the decency to look bashful,_

"_Oh…I was just…playing a game…" She trailed off unsurely. _

_He raised a brow as he too looked to the flower._

"_What kind of game?" For he had never seen one as such before._

_At this the girls lips twitched up into an amused smile she lowered her gaze to the waters below to hide her warm cheeks as she then said, "He loves me not."_

_Trent looked thoughtful, "How do you play?"_

_She looked back to him in slight shock, then she looked uncertain before slowly explaining the rules of the game for him. _

_How you must pick a petal of each flower for each petal you would say, 'He loves me.' Then the next petal you say, 'He loves me not' you would continue this chant until you got to the last petal and if on the last petal you landed on 'He loves me' it meant someone out there loved you. But if it didn't then of course you were unloved._

_Trent frowned with an irritable grimace._

_That game sounded extremely stupid and girly!_

_She grinned showing off the small gap in her teeth before holding out the flower with only so many petals left to him asking, "Wanna play?"_

_Trent gave her a dull look put reached out to take the offered flower for fear of insulting her and losing the only shot of companionship he had for the summer._

_He uncaringly plucked the petal before uncaringly muttering, "He loves me…" He picked another petal, "He loves me no-?"_

_He was instantly silenced by a burst of the young girls laughter, when he looked to her questioningly she happily stated,_

"_No! You're a boy! You can't say 'He loves me!' silly!"_

_Trent fumed, "But that's how you said to do it!"_

_She looked thoughtful a pretty smile on her face as she then said, "You should say 'She loves me' not 'He loves me'."_

_Trent sighed looking away from her extremely miffed with the situation he was in._

_He really didn't want to play this dumb game…_

_He looked back to her with a start however when she suddenly said, _

"_Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you my name!" Her laughing smile still in place highlighting every freckle upon her dark skin she spoke, "My name's---"_

_Like white noise in a dim and hazy dream…her name is a memory he can no longer quite grasp…_

~*~*~

"Courtney…?"

Her name came as a soft question as Trent paused in his late night stroll.

He found her again,

that late starry night sitting by herself on the docks kicking her slender legs to and fro. In her hand was red flower of which she stared intently at before every moment or so plucking a petal to allow to fall gently into the lake's waters below her.

Trent stared as he stood a slight distance away his gaze slightly questioning.

He hadn't spoken to her very much since his arrival on the island so he knew very little about the girl not to mention they were of different teams. But he found his curiosity snagged and a slight worry that something may be troubling the feisty girl compelled him to make his way purposely to her.

He wore a loose gray T-shirt along with a dark baggy pants and flip flops his dark hair still slightly tussled from just rolling out of bed.

When he made his way onto the docks causing the wood to groan under his footsteps Courtney quickly looked to him with a shocked start.

Trent paused upon finding her startled expression on him suddenly.

He frowned before quickly stuttering,

"Er..S-sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!"

Courtney continued to stare in a state of surprise before slowly relaxing with a look of relief.

She gave an accepting though unsure smile and Trent returned it before continuing his way toward her.

He took a seat next to her on the docks and she spoke up almost softly,

"What are you doing out here?"

His smile became more friendly as he said, "I could ask you the same thing."

She looked away then back to him before saying, "Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same." He stated casually looking out to the dark waters of Wawanaka lake.

For a moment they sat in uncertain silence.

This was the first form of interaction they had had since…well since their arrival on this stupid show.

Trent slide a cautious side glance to the brunette, she sat wearing light purple pajama shorts a top that showed off her midsection quite nicely and her usual gray wedged heels. Her onyx gaze was lowered to the near petal-less flower in her lap.

He couldn't figure what she was thinking at the moment…though she seemed tense and unsure…

Trent frowned wondering if perhaps joining her in company had been the right idea.

He spoke to try and ride them of this newfound unease between them.

"So…what are you doing?"

Her gaze snapped back to him then to the near petal-less flower in her hand she had the decency to look bashful,

"Oh…I was just…playing a game…" She trailed off unsurely.

Trent opened his mouth to respond then quickly closed it shut.

Funny…he just had a sudden feeling of…déjà vu…

His gaze became searching as he furrowed his brows at the brunette.

And there it was again…

Ever since he had arrived at this god forsaken island and first laid eyes on the so called CIT he had always felt as though…he had known her from somewhere before…

How silly was that?

She gave him a curious look and Trent realized he had been staring this entire time,

"Uh, a-a game?" He quickly questioned.

Her bashfulness increased though she grinned through it, "He loves me not." She looked away from him then with a light roll of her eyes as she said, "I know, childish right? But I couldn't help it." She looked back to him, "I just had a sudden urge you know…"

Trent allowed a light laugh as he raised a teasing brow, _"He loves me not?"_ He asked mockingly.

Courtney looked away with an irritable look…though her smile remained.

Trent said, "Kinda girly don't you think?"

"Well" she replied haughtily, "I_ am_ a girl."

Trent nodded, "True…true." He spoke agreeably.

Courtney looked down to her softly swinging legs as she admitted, "I used to play it a lot when I was little…Where the sudden urge to play it tonight came from, I have_ no_ idea."

"Hmm," Trent said looking out again to the dark waters, "Sleep deprivation can make a person do strange things."

Courtney looked to him with a teasing smirk, "How bout you? You ever play this game when you were a kid?"

Courtney didn't think someone like Trent…or any boy for that matter would ever wasted their boyish childhood on something as frivolous and girly as 'He loves me not'. That's why the question was supposed to have been taken as a joke.

But she blinked and her smirk faltered slightly when Trent's gaze became slightly far off and he honestly replied,

"Yeah. Once."

She stared for moment before quickly regaining her mischievous expression and teasingly held out her flower to him.

With a light start Trent looked to her then to the offered flower.

"Well how bout another go then? For old time's sake?"

His gaze snapped back to her.

She grinned showing off perfect white teeth before holding out the flower with only about five more petals left out to him asking, "Wanna play?"

Yes…definitely déjà vu…

~*~*~

_Their friendship came quickly though it had to, for they only had the summer. _

_And summer days to a child are never meant for forever._

_Trent assessed soon on that the little girl wasn't as bad as most girls he knew back home._

_Sure she always dressed in a proper and pretty fitting dress and sure she always went everywhere with that stupid white bunny rabbit. But she wasn't afraid to have fun and she knew how to get down and dirty doing it! _

_Once he had found a mud pile on one of their explorations through the woods and had eagerly jumped in. She had followed after him but paused with a light surprise at his filthy state when he had emerged._

_He laughed proudly before happily inviting, "Come on! What are ya waiting for!?"_

_She clung the bunny tightly to her chest looking slightly torn before announcing, "I'm not allowed to get my cloths dirty."_

_Trent gave a curious look, "Why not?" _

"_Cause I'll get in trouble." She called back impatiently before moving cautiously from the mud, "Come on Trent, let's go someplace else."_

_Trent grinned cunningly before pointing and boisterously proclaiming, "Scardy cat! Scardy cat! Scardy cat!"_

"_Am not!" Shouted the little girl stomping her foot with a mean pout._

"_Are too!" Cried Trent as he then leaned down to pick up wad of mud to shift in to circular shape, he grinned mischievously as he said, "You're scared of mud cause you're a girl!" And with that last statement he threw the wad of mud at the little girl resulting in her giving a surprised squeak but dodging the assault just in time!_

_She fumed as Trent laughed again before kneeling down and begging to gather another wad of mud, to throw. But upon standing he was instantly met with a sudden blow as he was forcefully pushed back to land quite clumsily in the mud!_

_Looking up in shock he found the little girl ankle deep in the messy dirt the edge of her dress just a little dirty from throwing up mud on her run to push him down. Her stuffed rabbit sat a good safe distance away as she looked down at him with an unpleased frown her little hands on her hips and a stern glare._

"_I'm not scared of the mud!" She said with strong authority, "If you can play in the mud then I can too cause anything a boy can do a girl can do better!"_

_His shock lasted a little longer before he quickly tried to cover it with a mean glare, "Nah uh! That's not true! A girl can't do everything a boy can do!"_

_She leaned down to pick up her own wad of mud, "Can so!" She straightened shaping the mud accordingly in her hands before fixing him with a mean grin, "Anything you can do I can do better, it's a rule! So there!"_

_And with her last statement she threw the mud-ball down effectively nailing Trent on the head!_

_This started up mean round of a mud fight that soon had the two children laughing and filthy from head to toe!_

_Trent decided that day that for a girl she wasn't so bad..._

~*~*~

"_Whoooo_…_whoooo_." Courtney called out softly in an almost birdlike fashion as Trent watched her with amused eyes.

Not too far from them an owl had landed on one of the few wooden poles that suck out from the dark lake. It had been sitting there regarding the two teens for a while now and at some point Trent had dared Courtney to get it to come closer toward them.

She had accepted this challenge with a fiery determination.

Trent hadn't meant for her to take it so seriously. But he had to admit it was pretty amusing to say the least.

As of now she had taken to trying to get the owl to come closer to them by calling out to it softly as she assumed another owl would.

So far this proved ineffectual.

Trent's green eyes darted away from the CIT to the owl that still sat perched in its spot looking to them with almost dull like eyes.

He spoke the obvious, "It's not moving."

Courtney paused in her whooing, "Shhh! Shut up! I think it's getting ready to!" and then she continued again.

Trent said, "I think its silently cussing us out in its mind."

At this Courtney gave an amused chuckle, he looked to her with a grin, "Try whistling."

Courtney looked to him with a look of exasperation, "It's not a _dog_ Trent."

His grin grew, "Go ahead try."

With a dull look she stated, "Why do I get the feeling you're getting just a little_ too_ amused with this."

Trent only teasingly stated, "You want me to get you started?"

She grinned with the need to laugh, "Trent it's not going to come if you-"

Looking back to the owl Trent puckered his lips and blew.

He gave a whistle that sounded as one would give to call their dog over.

The owls head craned far to the side as he gave the two teen's one last scrutinizing look before taking off in the night sky.

Trent frowned while Courtney scoffed,

"What kind of whistle was that!?"

He looked to her with a raised brow, "Um…the regular kind?"

Courtney scolding informed him, "You didn't whistle right! That's why it flew off!"

Trent stared, "I think it flew away cause it was startled not because of my whistling performance."

Courtney shook her head undeniably before stating, "No, do it again."

He raised a brow, "…You serious?"

"Yes, do it again!" She gave him a disapproving glare, "I wanna see what you're doing wrong!"

Trent regarded her unsurely before cautiously pulling out her request.

Puckering his lips together he again began to whistle.

Courtney gave him a studying stare before saying, "Nope, no, all wrong. Here do it like this." And then she in turn gave a loud winning whistle before looking to Trent expectantly, "I think you're just not blowing hard enough. And try and pucker your lips more when you do it…and sitting up straighter helps to."

He stared for a moment unsure…when she continued to watch him readily he had his answer.

She was dead serious.

He raised a hand up to rub unsurely against the back of his neck.

"Ah…thanks Courtney…But I think the way I whistle is just fine."

She gave him a tedious look, "But you're doing it _wrong_."

Lowering his hand back properly at his side he gave a light shrug. Then they sat in silence for a moment before Trent offhandedly stated,

"Maybe you're the one doing it wrong. You ever thought of that?" It was said with just the barest hint of teasing.

At this Courtney gave the most atrocious gasp Trent had ever heard!

As though the idea alone was insane blasphemy!

She shook her head aggressively, "No way! My whistle is perfect!"

Trent felt the corners of his lips twitch up just lightly as he then all knowing said, "I think my whistle is just fine. In fact I think mine sounds much better."

Courtney gave an indignant scoff, "Oh yeah right Mr. Fantastic, mine is way better!"

He raised a daring brow, "You think so?" he challenged.

She huffed almightily, "I know so! My whistle is way better than yours! Anything you can do I can do better!"

Trent paused with a light start.

Like a hammer to a nail something within his brain clicked…

An old and dusty memory form a childhood long ago…

He furrowed his brows in deep thought.

Slowly he said, "You…you think so…?"

Courtney looked to him then to find him watching her with a most curious expression.

For a moment she stared back.

Then a light grin pulled on her lips as she then leaned in close.

Trent stilled with a slight shock as his green eyes widened with question at her motives.

But Courtney simply looked to him with mirthful eyes…and something else that remained hidden.

In a teasing tone she spoke, "Anything a boy can do a girl can do better." Her lashes lowered slyly, and Trent fumed lightly with the knowledge of a light heat to his cheeks.

"It's a rule." She finished in a quiet tone as though it were a secret that no one else was supposed to hear…something just between the two of them, "So _there_!"

~*~*~

_They would explore the vacation complex looking for secret places and wade in the shallow parts of the lake trying to catch tadpoles. They would play in the small park located on the premises for children; they found a field full of dandelions and would spend their afternoons making wishes whilst trying to blow all the fuzzy seeds off. They found an old tree with a hole in it and they would put all their greatest treasures in there for safe keeping. And when their adventures became too great Trent would sometimes invite the little girl to his vacation home and his mother would serve them cookies she had just made with a loving smile whilst tending to Trent's younger sister who was just a little past one._

_And when they were done and leaving to again play about the complex the little girl would lean over and whisper secretly,_

"_I like your mommy. She's nice."_

_Trent would only smile in agreement._

_He wished he could say the same for her._

_The both of them had a curfew to be home before the sunset. _

_But there were times where the little girl would plead with Trent to stay out with her longer._

_And when she finally was ready to go back, she never looked happy about it._

_Her mother seemed to always keep her on a short leash. And the few times Trent did see her she was either yelling about some trivial thing or whisking the little girl away to study or practice her violin. _

_She seemed to place the little girl upon a pedestal. _

_She expected the best out of her daughter._

_She had to be perfect. _

_Everything she attempted she had to excel at._

_Trent could tell this took a heavy toll on the little girl._

_On one late afternoon Trent and the little girl sat on one of the many bench's near one of the complex's walks._

_Trent watched the little girl with wary eyes as she would sniffle every now and then and bring a hand up to wipe her runny nose._

_Her eyes were still slightly puffy and red from crying and she held the toy bunny close to her chest as her one last true life line._

_She had been so careful to keep the white dress she wore in good form._

_She wouldn't wade in the shallow water or go in the woods. And it had taken everything to get Trent to talk her into playing on the playground with him._

_But upon leaving the playground they had taken a quick detour through a few shrubs and small bushes._

_And, of all the worst luck in the world, the edge of the little girls dress became caught against a rouge bush branch instantly giving the dress a sharp rip._

_The little girl had been distraught and frightened beyond disbelief._

_She had cried and cried leaving Trent feeling very guilty and unsure._

_And he knew for certain that today would be one of the days she would keep him out longer then he should._

_She had calmed now as they sat on the bench._

_Though she still looked as though she would start again at any moment._

_So Trent did his best to console her, _

"_It doesn't look that bad…" He said softly looking to the rip in her dress, "Maybe she won't notice…"_

_The little girl gave another sniff her bottom lip trembling._

_Trent braced himself for another onslaught of tears but instead she quietly replied back, _

"_She'll notice…" in a sure and knowing tone, her voice trembling just lightly._

_He frowned feeling heavy pity for his friend._

_He looked to the ground._

_His short legs were too high up to reach, so he swung them back and forth carelessly._

_They continued on in silence for a moment longer before the little girl spoke._

"_Trent…have you ever…run away before…?"_

_He looked to her then._

"_Run away? From home…?" he shook his head, "Nope never."_

_Why would he? He loved his family._

_She stared out at nothing with listless onyx eyes as she then asked, _

"_Have you ever wanted to?"_

_Again Trent shook his head, "Nope…well…" He looked thoughtful then before truthfully stating, "Maybe once…when dad yelled at me for breaking the window with a baseball."_

_She pulled her stuffed rabbit tighter against her in another desperate hug saying nothing as she took her bottom lip between her teeth to worry it._

_Trent heaved a bored sigh before slouching back against the bench. His child like state not so used to sitting in one spot for too long._

_Again they sat with nothing but silence before them._

_Then the little girl turned a side gaze to him, almost cautiously she asked,_

"_Would you run away with me…?"_

_Trent looked to her with slight surprise._

_Again another round of silence blanketed the children before Trent asked,_

"_Um…Run away where…?"_

_She looked to him answering quickly, "Anywhere! We'll go wherever we want and do whatever we want and have no grown ups to tell us what to do!"_

_That sounded like a dream come true!_

_But still…_

_Trent furrowed his brow unsurely looking away from her guiltily,_

"_Uh…I don't know…"_

_The little girl was anxious now she leaned toward Trent placing a coaxing hand atop his causing the other boy to look back to her with a tense._

"_We'll follow a rainbow!" She said excitedly her eyes aglow with the desire for anything to be possible, "We'll follow it to its pot of gold and then we'll be rich and we'll be able to buy whatever we want! We'll buy a big house for just the two of us that no one can ever get to and we'll live happily ever after!"_

_Trent stared at her with some lingering doubt,_

"_But…isn't that leprechaun gold? What if there's a leprechaun guarding the gold…?"_

_She gave a fearless glare, "Then we'll beat him up!"_

_Trent grimaced._

_She could be a little violent sometimes…_

_She grinned excitedly, "You wanna!? Come on Trent we can do it! Let's run away together!"_

_He looked away from her again with that sense of guilt._

_Her idea did sound like a good one but if he ran away who would take care of his mom and little sister? And who would his dad have to play with?_

_They would be sad if he left wouldn't they…? And he would be sad too…_

"_No." Trent muttered almost apologetically, "I don't want to run away."_

_It was predicted and instant as her excited smile slipped from her mocha colored face._

_Her eyes welding up with sadness and hurt._

_Trent sat up more straighter speaking quickly,_

"_B-but I'll stay with you if you want!" He gave her the most reassuring smile possible, "I'll stay out as long as you want and then we can go back to your house and I'll tell your mom what happened with your dress okay?"_

_She looked down her gaze quizzical as she pondered this request, Trent said,_

"_I'll even tell her it was my fault. That I made you go through the bushes. That way she won't be mad at you." _

_She continued to think this idea through, before finally giving in with a light nod and a sad _

"_Okay…"_

_A wave of relief washed over the younger boy as he smiled more encouragingly to the girl,_

"_Okay…so what do you want to do now…?"_

_She pursed her lips,_

"_Ummm I don't know…" She quietly replied, "Let's just…sit here for a little while."_

_At this Trent frowned again, "You just wanna sit…and do nothing…?"_

_He was feeling antsy…he wanted to go back to the playground._

_But the little girl gave him an assertive nod, "Yes," she looked to him then with a kind and meaningful smile, "I like sitting with you."_

_Trent fidgeted slightly under her smile feeling a light sense of foreboding overwhelming him…_

_But he carried out her request and sat with her on the bench even when the first star came out, even when the sky darkened completely to night, he stayed with her._

_Even when he felt her small hand tighten against his own, a lovely tan clashing brilliantly with his more softer tone, he stayed with her._

~*~*~

As the night wore on Trent and Courtney found themselves laughing and talking most fervently about the most mundane things.

Courtney learned that Trent had a love for baseball, and Trent found out that Courtney had just recently lost the need for braces.

Their home lives, their friends, their families, their hobbies, everything was coming with such a natural air about it.

At one point Courtney turned to him with a laughing grin and said,

"I like sitting with you. You're easy to talk to." With a scoff and a light roll of her eyes she then said, "A _lot _more easier to talk to than any of these other whack jobs on the island."

Trent grinned back, "You're not too bad yourself, miss debate team champion three years in a row."

Something Courtney had told him (bragged) about when the discussion of their school lives was still in play.

She grinned proudly but feigned modesty, "Oh did I tell you about that?" She asked with a coy air about her.

"Only_ three_ times."

She gave a light laugh, "Oh I completely forgot of telling you all about that…" She replied sweetly.

He gave a light chuckle, "And I suppose you forgot you told me you were a counselor in training as well?"

She blinked innocently, "I _told_ you that?"

He raised a brow.

She laughed, "Alright fine, but hey, I'm accomplished." She said brining one hand up to examine her nails with a smirk and a haughty air about her, "I have a _right_ to brag."

Leaning against one arm allowed her to lean more closer to the other boy.

Trent nodded agreeably, "Yeah you do, head of your debate team, class president, leading violinist, a black belt, and a singer?" Trent smiled, "You're pretty impressive."

At this Courtney looked to him with a gracious grin. She didn't get near enough compliments for all her hard work.

Trent said, "Which makes me wonder." He gave her a quizzical look though his teasing smile remained, "What's a girl like you doing on a show like this? It doesn't seem to be your kind of thing."

Courtney opened her mouth to reply but paused.

Her mouth closed slowly as she really allowed some thought for that question.

She looked away from him with a light shrug,

"No reason…I just wanted to do it I guess."

Trent frowned at the bland answer, "Oh." He said before looking out to the lake.

He decided to press just a little more with a cautious air about him because he didn't really want to pressure her into an answer.

"You just wanted to…? Just like that?"

She said nothing for a moment as she looked down to the dark water's beneath them.

"Well…it had been a joke at first…My stupid friend and I had made a bet…So I did the audition tape with no real means to come onto the show…" She gave a short light laugh, "I thought it was funny that I had been accepted…I wasn't going to do it, of course, but…" again she paused then she muttered, "You're going to think this is really stupid…"

Trent instantly shook his head, "No I won't. Go ahead, try me."

She looked considerate for a moment weighing out her decision on what she was about to tell him.

Slowly she spoke,

"When I told my mom about it…she got so pissed." Her light gaze darkened at the view before them, "She didn't want me to have anything to do with this low rate show…said something about me becoming an embarrassment to the family or something…" She rolled her eyes, "And by _'the family'_ she meant to her! As If she's ever been happy with one thing that I-!" She instantly paused realizing she was on the verge of ranting.

She raised a hand up to tuck some of her hair neatly behind her ear giving a light clear to her throat before concluding,

"Anyway…I came onto this show because…It's not what_ she_ wanted me to do…" She glared hatefully at the waters, "I'm sick of doing what she wants." She hissed bitterly.

Trent said nothing as he looked out to the lake as well, unsurely he asked,

"So you and your mom…you guys don't get along well?"

She glowered before giving another half shrug,

"We have our ups and our downs…Mainly downs though…"

Trent nodded and said nothing more on the topic.

Courtney gave a light sigh leaning fully against her arm her shoulder bumping gently against Trent's. He gave a quick side glance to her before looking back out to the waters.

She said, "Call me wrong for this, if you want, but the greatest part about me being on this crappy show is that it gets me away from my mom for a while." She gave a light smile. "Almost like a mini vacation."

Trent gave a light scoff, "Well I wouldn't call _this _a vacation."

Courtney gave a light laugh figuring he was right on that one.

They sat in a comforting silence for a moment listening to the soft churning of the water below them.

Trent took his time looking out to the dark view before conversationally stating,

"It's more like a substitute for running away…isn't it?"

Courtney also continued to look out to the view before them.

Her gaze softened as she took the time to ponder something deeply for a moment…

Finally she concluded with,

"Yeah…I guess your right…" A bitter smile pulled at her lips as she then softly replied, "You know I've always been tempted to…to just run away…just to get away from…" She trailed off there not bothering to finish her statement.

He softly replied,

"Oh yeah…? Why didn't you…?"

The wind blew gently upon the couple and Courtney lowered her head slightly the bitter smile pulling into a grin.

Her next words came in remorseful whisper so quiet the wind nearly carried them away,

"I couldn't find a rainbow…"

Green eyes darken with a shrouded memory he just cannot place.

~*~*~

_It was another late night out again._

_Under the stars under the moon but she didn't care._

_Didn't even realize it._

_She was having too much fun looking for shapes and faces in the stars with Trent and his family._

_They laid out on a blanket under the night sky with Trent's father pointing out constellations and his mother every so often getting up to chase after Trent's little sister who kept wobbling away with the newfound ability to walk._

_Having just captured the younger child again in another attempt to escape Trent's mother laughingly placed kisses against the baby's face whilst playfully scolding her._

_In the end she announced she would be taking the younger child in to start preparing her for bed._

_Trent's father pushed himself to a sitting position looking to the two left over children with a smile before saying, _

"_Speaking of which it is getting a little late." He gave a light nod in the little girls direction, "You're parents should be getting worried for you huh honey?"_

_Still laying on her back the little girl gave a pout to the sky but said nothing. _

_Trent, also laying on his back, said, _

"_She doesn't wanna go home dad. She hates it there."_

_He gave a light laugh, _

"_Well sweety you gotta go home. I bet your parents are going outta their minds wondering where you are." _

_The little girl rolled on her stomach to look to Trent's dad,_

"_Show us another star picture." She cried almost desperately to try and distract him, "Please!"_

_He looked thoughtful before sitting back placing his arms behind him to look up to the night sky, _

"_Hmm…well I don't think I know anymore…" he spoke thoughtfully._

"_Well what about that one." Spoke Trent before pointing to the sky._

_The little girl followed his gaze before looking back to Trent with an annoyed glare, "That's not a star that's the moon!"_

_He looked to her fuming lightly, "So!?"_

"_So, the moon doesn't mean anything!"_

"_You don't know!"_

"_Do to!"_

"_Do not!"_

"_Do to!"_

"_Do not!"_

"_Do-"_

"_Actually!" Cried out Trent's father suddenly to stop the ongoing battle, "The moon does have a pretty big meaning."_

_Trent victoriously stuck his tongue out at the little girl causing her to fume._

_Looking to the moon Trent's dad said, _

"_Always try to catch the moon. Even if you miss you'll always end up with stars." He gave a slight reminiscing smile as he then said, "My old man used to say that to me all the time."_

_Trent's father moved to stand._

_Trent asked, "What's that mean dad?"_

_He grinned down at his son before saying, "It means when you aim for something, aim for something big." He jabbed his thumb in the moons direction, "And nothings bigger than the moon."_

_He made his way toward the house but paused to call out to the little girl,_

"_When I come back out, I'm taking you home hun." And with that he made his way into the house._

_Once he was gone Trent looked to her and she in turn looked to him._

_She gave her head a light tilt before asking,_

"_Do you think your dad ever tried to capture the moon before?"_

_He gave a small shrug looking away from her unsurely, "I don't know…how could he? It's a bazillion miles away."_

_She nodded before looking up to the sky, "And it's big too!"_

_Trent looked up as well._

_He took his time before thoughtfully saying, "Well…it doesn't really look that big from here."_

_He squinted one eye shut and raised a hand up to the sky eclipsing his little palm over the moon._

_He looked to the little girl with a playful grin, "Hey look! If I do it like this," He looked back to the moon squinting one eye shut, "It almost looks like I can really catch the moon!"_

_Trent then clasped his hand into a tight fist as though he were grabbing a handful of the moon._

_He looked to the little girl with a grin, "I just caught the moon!" He said playfully._

_She gave a light giggle before looking to the moon, "I wanna catch it too!" _

_She raised her small hand up whilst squinting one eye shut as she had watched Trent do._

_She found herself pleasantly surprised, at this point of view, it almost did seem as though you could really capture the moon in your fist._

_As though one could just pluck it from the sky…_

_And if this was possible…then, of course, so was anything else._

_Her outstretched hand eclipsed the moon daringly._

"_Catch the moon." She spoke softly. _

_She almost wished it._

_Because sometimes some people just needed the impossible._

_She clasped her hand into a small fist before bringing it slowly back to her._

_She looked to her tightly clasped hand before slowly almost cautiously opening it up._

_There was no moon._

_Not even a star. _

_She stared at her empty palm with a soft unreadable gaze._

_Trent watched her closely._

_His laughing smile no longer in place._

_If he didn't know any better…he'd swear she'd taken this too far into actually believing she could catch the moon._

_For a second he almost wish she had succeeded…_

_He frowned with uncertainty; he was just about to call out to her when she suddenly looked to him with a light smile._

_She presented him with her open and empty palm before giving a light shrug,_

"_I missed."_

_And then she gave a light laugh._

_Though it didn't sound quite so right._

_And her smile didn't seem as real and her eyes held just the barest hint of failure…_

_It wasn't long after then that Trent's father came back out ready to take the little girl back to her vacation home. _

~*~*~

"North star."

She pointed to the night sky indicating said star.

"Big dipper." Again she pointed.

"Little dipper. Orion's belt. Arrow of Hercules. Sagittarius's Crown."

"I know, Courtney." Sighed Trent, "I _know_ those constellations."

She smirked at him, "I'm just pointing them out."

"Yeah you don't have to do that. I already know them all."

She looked up to the night sky, "_Wellll_…" she stressed, "Do you know the winter triangle?"

Trent pointed, "There."

"What about-?"

"And there's the summer triangle." Trent said moving his pointed finger.

She gave him a side glare, "Oh yeah? Well what about the Cats Eye?"

He spoke with confidence, "There."

"Orion's prey?"

"There."

She humphed indignantly, "Know it all!"

Trent looked to her with a gentle smile, "My dad used to point these out to me all the time. It'd be a crime if I _didn't_ know them."

Courtney stared up, "I learned in girl scouts."

Trent couldn't hide his short snort of laughter.

She looked to him with a glare, "Shut up."

"Sorry, sorry." He said quickly wary of her sudden violent streaks.

She looked away from him with an irritable pout.

Trent frowned before looking back up to the sky.

He decided to change the subject.

"The moon looks nice." He stated offhandedly before looking back to Courtney.

She raised an irritable glare to him quirking her brow ever so slightly she asked, "Are you trying to _romance_ me?"

He instantly paled, "What!? No! I was just saying…!" His frown deepened "It's nice…you know the moon…" He trailed off unsurely.

Courtney's mouth twitched up lightly before she gave a light giggle.

"Chill Trent. I was only kidding."

He gave a nervous and unsure smile.

"R-right."

She rolled her eyes before looking up to the sky, "But your right…It does look nice…"

Trent followed her gaze to the glowing sphere.

"Almost like you could pluck it from the sky…" He replied remembering an old saying his dad was quite found of.

Courtney stared, "Pluck it from the sky…huh?" She scoffed, "That's stupid."

Trent gave a light laugh before playfully saying, "Come on Courtney you never tried to catch the moon before?"

She sighed, "Don't be ridiculous Trent."

He smirked, "I take that as a 'no'."

"I don't waste my time on tasteless fantasies."

Trent looked to her, "Not even as a kid?"

She was silent.

Trent said, "Everyone's tried to catch the moon at least once."

Courtney continued to keep her silence and for a moment nothing was said between the two.

Then suddenly slowly the tanned girl raised her hand up.

Her fingers spread and her palm wide opened Trent watched as she raised her hand up to the sky.

Her outstretched hand eclipsed the moon daringly.

She clasped her hand into a small fist before bringing it slowly back to her.

She looked to her tightly clasped hand before slowly almost cautiously opening it up.

There was no moon.

Not even a star.

She stared at her empty palm with a soft unreadable gaze.

Trent watched her closely.

Finally she heaved another light sigh bringing her hand down to rest at her side.

"Tasteless fantasies." She murmured disheartened.

Trent's frown deepened.

If he didn't know any better…he'd swear she'd taken this too far into actually believing she could catch the moon.

For a second he almost wish she had succeeded…

He moved scooting closer toward the girl creating a soothing warmth between the two as a chilled wind blew.

Neither said a word as they looked out to the dark lakes their hair pushed gently back by the breeze.

…Sometimes some people just needed the impossible…

~*~*~

_They usually would meet up at the playground or near the docks to the lake. Trent enjoyed meeting up with her in this way because then he didn't have to go to her vacation home to find her and in that way he could avoid her very scary mother._

_But when the early morning sun began to fade into afternoon and she had yet to show up Trent began to wonder and began to play with the idea of sneaking over to her summer home to find her himself._

_But then he heard his name called to him tense and panic stricken,_

"_Trent! Trent over here!"_

_From his position on the swing he looked up with a start to find the little girl not too far off half hidden behind a tree. She began to frantically motion him over._

_At this Trent instantly inflated with delight as he pushed himself from the swing set to quickly make his way toward the little girl._

"_Where have you been!? I've been waiting forever-!"_

"_Shhh!!!" She hissed desperately with a finger to her lips._

_Then she looked about them cautiously before quickly grabbing hold of Trent's hand and rushing them off towards the complex's more wooded area._

_She rushed racing them over logs through tall grass and shrubs moving swiftly pass trees before soon enough Trent caught on to where she was taking them._

_She finally slowed to a complete stop in front of a large and old worn tree with a hole in it. Releasing his hand Courtney made her way toward the tree before stepping up on tip toe she began to quickly go through the trees continents. She pulled out a silver four leaf clover key chain they had found, a fossilized rock with a leaf engraved on it, a large black feather, two shiny bounce balls they had discovered at the park, a few acorns and last but not least she pulled out a small bag of candy Trent's father had given to them to share._

_She moved from the tree kneeling on her knees she made to hastily open the bag,_

"_Hurry Trent we have to eat these right now!"_

_Trent kneeled down next to here with a curious expression,_

"_Why now?"_

_She made quick work of a Hershey's kiss wrapper before plucking it hastily in her mouth._

_She spoke around the candy, "Cause I said so that's why!" Then she held out the bag for him to take _

_When the notion came down to 'Hurry and eat candy!' Trent didn't see much reason in asking too many questions. He happily took the bag from the little girl before delving into the assortment of sweets._

"_Okay!" He replied happily._

~*~*~

Courtney now leaned softly against him fatigue taking its toll on her.

Trent tried not to allow her soft form and her sweet smell of cinnamon to bother him too much.

"It sucks that we're on different teams." She spoke softly, "Me and you would be awesome together. We could have made a great alliance."

Trent thought of Heather and Lindsay and Beth, who so far had made the first alliance on the show.

He wondered how long that would last.

"Yeah I guess." Trent replied, "But this is just as nice isn't it?"

Courtney shook her head no, "We won't be able to hang out like this all the time if ever again." She frowned, "I mean, I'm pretty sure our teams would be pissed…" Her gaze shot sideways to him then back to the ground as she almost guiltily replied, "I mean this_ is_ a thousand dollars we're competing for here."

Trent said nothing but only nodded slowly,

"So…"He spoke slowly and almost unsurely, "That's it…? We can't be friends anymore…?"

Courtney shifted softly beside him and it only took a moment for Trent to realize she was gently laughing against him.

"Trent," she spoke softly before craning her head slightly to look up to him from over his shoulder he looked down to her and they found their gazes shockingly close.

Her onyx eyes were gentle and half hooded from slight sleep deprivation his green eyes only remained questioning.

With a light smile she said, "You sound like a little kid or something…"

Trent continued to stare.

And he watched as slowly ever so slowly her brows furrowed and her gentle eyes became questioning as well.

The cold wind blew against them but they both found themselves caught up daringly in each other.

Her rouge brunette hair blew tickling against his cheek gently.

Something was happening and Trent found that whatever that something was may have been well outside his reach for control…

His heart picked up pace within his chest as they continued to take in the other.

And finally Courtney spoke.

The question that made Trent's heart stop, and threw everything within reality run spiraling out of control.

"Hey…" She spoke softly and almost breathlessly, "Have we met once before…?"

~*~*~

"_I'm going back home…" the little girl spoke softly._

_Trent looked to find her leaning against the old tree with the stick of a cherry lollipop sticking from her mouth._

_His jittery high from having just nearly consumed the entire bag of candy now instantly gone with that one statement._

_He stared, "When?"_

"_Tomorrow." She spoke grimacing._

"_My mommy doesn't like it here…I'm getting behind in my practices…She thinks I'm spending too much time playing…"_

_Trent frowned, well it was summer. That alone was every child's god given right to spend all day playing. _

"_So we're going back home tomorrow." She finished sadly looking down to the ground._

_Trent gave a light pout, "Sooo…that's it…? We can't be friends no more…?"_

_Her bottom lip trembled slightly as she looked to all their treasures they had found over their short summer. _

_She pointed to them, "You can keep all those things if you want…" again her gaze lowered, "I had just wanted to eat the candy…"_

_She raised her hand up to take the now nearly nonexistent lollipop from her mouth before letting the stick drop uncaringly to the ground._

_Trent fumed slightly before standing up determinedly, he moved toward the small pile of treasures and kneeling down he picked up the fossilized rock (which in his opinion was the greatest of their treasures)._

_He moved toward her before giving it to her quite forcefully by ways of thrusting his hand out to her with the given the object._

"_Here." He said determinedly, "You can have this one."_

_She looked to the offered stone in slight awe before looking to Trent with slightly pink cheeks._

_She smiled bashfully before taking the stone from him._

"_Okay…" She spoke softly, "I'll keep it forever and ever, till I'm a hundred and never forget you!"_

_Trent smiled, "Maybe I'll find you someday and we can play again sometime."_

_The little girls blush deepened as she quickly looked down away from him though her bashful smile remained, she only nodded happily in agreement to this._

_Trent furrowed his brow in slight confusion at this._

_She was doing another one of her weird girly acts again…_

_Suddenly her name called sharply and angrily from a not too far away distance and both children tensed with a knowing fear._

_Her mother was looking for her again._

_She quickly grabbed Trent's hand and ran him behind the old and ancient tree._

_She kneeled down and pulled Trent to kneel down with her._

_He spoke, "What are-!?"_

_She quickly placed her small hand over his mouth, "Shhh!" she hissed again, "She'll find us!"_

_Trent frowned, he was quite sure that they would be found regardless. But did as he was told._

_The little girl's name was getting more louder, more irritant. There was another voice along with hers, a man's voice. The little girl's dad._

_Trent had only met him once but he was much more enjoyable than her mom. A white man with a kind smile and an easy laugh…It was a wonder how that marriage would hold up…_

_Trent fidgeted unsurely as the little girl's name got louder and louder closer and closer…_

_They wouldn't be able to hide for much longer…_

_And perhaps the little girl had realized this as well._

_Perhaps that's why she had done what she had done…_

_Or not…perhaps she had been planning it all along…_

_Whatever the reason Trent wasn't sure what to think when the little girl had suddenly grabbed hold of the sides of his cheeks turning his gaze on her and quite firmly planting her lips on his own._

_Green eyes widened as onyx eyes closed shut._

_He took in a sharp breath through his nose unsure what else to do._

_He could only focus on the feel of her soft innocent lips on his and the lingering taste of cherries and the curious scent of cinnamon that wafted from her as the wind blew._

_Her name calling for her repeatedly to her became louder and louder…_

_Oh why couldn't he remember it…_

_It was on the tip of his tongue so close…just right there…just…_

~*~*~

"Courtney…?"

Trent questioned softly as they continued to stare through half hooded eyes both still just a little too close to be called casual.

She leaned in lightly…and he returned the favor.

There was something there.

A draw…something invisible drawing him unfairly toward her.

He couldn't stop…and he wondered for a moment…could she?

He felt her mocha colored hand brush slow and tense over his one pale one.

_~"Whatchya doin?"  
"…playing a game…"  
"What kind of game?"  
Her lips twitched up into an amused smile she lowered her gaze to the waters below to hide her warm cheeks as she then said, "He loves me not."~_

Childhood ghosts that one does well to bury into memory to never resurface again…and suddenly they were there...all there…encircling the two screaming 'How could you forget!?'

_~A mean grin was set firmly upon the young girls, "Anything you can do I can do better, it's a rule! So  
there!"~_

Trent raised an uncertain hand up brushing his fingers gently against Courtney's cheek. Her brown hair tickling lightly against his fingers.

_~"We'll follow a rainbow! We'll follow it to its pot of gold and then we'll be rich and we'll be able to buy whatever we want! We'll buy a big house for just the two of us that no one can ever get to and we'll live happily ever after!"~_

He licked his lips readily whilst hers parted gently expectantly…

_~Her small outstretched hand eclipsed the moon daringly.  
"Catch the moon." She spoke softly.~_

Their eyes closed, their noses brushed…

And for a second Trent wanted nothing more than, rude faces with the new girl, stupid frivolous girly games, troublesome mud fights, dreams of following rainbows, and the impossibilities of catching the moon…

But more than ever…he wanted the taste of cherries from the first kiss…

Because then he would be certain…then he would know for sure…

They flinched with a sudden shock that riveted through the both of them when suddenly,

"Courtney!"

~*~*~

_The two children broke apart before looking guiltily up to the little girl's angry mother glaring heatedly down at the two of them._

"_What on god's green earth do you think you're doing!?"_

_They both said nothing staring up with fearful guilty burning faces._

_The little girl's dad gave a light laugh, "Aww, how cute! She's got herself a little boyfriend."_

"_I'm not her boyfriend!" cried Trent fiercely!_

_A rumor of him having a girlfriend could ruin his childhood rep!_

_He would be branded a cuddie lover for life! _

"_Of course you're not!" yelled the little girl's mother as she grabbed hold of her daughter's wrist pulling her assuringly to her side._

"_She has way too much on her plate to be worried about boys now! And anyway she's too young!"_

_She glared angrily at Trent making him recoil in fear._

"_You're lucky I don' tell your parents what you and my daughter have been up to!"_

_Her husband tried to reconcile, "Honey they were just playing I hardly think that-"_

"_And you!" She sneered down at her daughter before giving a rough yank to the little girls arm, "What are you thinking!? Running around kissing boys as such! Have you completely lost your mind!?"_

_The little girl looked close to tears._

_Her father frowned, "Honey-"_

"_Come on let's get back to the house and pack!" she snapped turning on her heel to begin her way back being sure to drag her daughter along with her, "With any luck we'll be outta her by tonight!"_

_The little girl looked to him over her shoulder her eyes tearing and remorseful and apologetic._

_Trent could only stare back._

_Her father said something of condolence to him but he never really heard it._

_His gaze never strayed from the little girls._

_It was the last he ever saw of her._

~*~*~

Trent and Courtney quickly pulled back at the sudden cry of her name!

They stared wide eyed and shocked at what they had been about to do…or what they had done…

_Had_ their lips even touched…?

Their faces were flushed as Courtney brought a shocked hand up to press gently against her lips.

"Courtney!"

And they both looked to find a very startled Bridgette standing a good ways off a flashlight in her hand her green eyes wide upon whatever she had just stumbled on.

"Uh…" Trent unsurely started.

"Bridgette!" Cried out the CIT as she made to quickly move away from Trent standing to her feet.

Trent instantly followed suit.

"We…we were just…"

"We couldn't sleep!" Trent quickly took over "so we just decide to…to hang out for a while…"

Courtney nodded fervently in agreement, "We were just talking!"

"Right! Just talking!"

Bridgette nodded slowly though her pretty green eyes narrowed with hidden amusement and a light smile pulled lightly at her lips…

"Oh…well…alright." She said slowly. Her smile pulled higher, "Do you guys wanna continue your…chat…or-"

"NO!" They cried out in unison.

Trent laughed nervously, "It's getting a bit late…and I think I'll just be…" he looked to Courtney, "I'll just be heading back to the boys cabins now…"

Again Courtney gave a quick nod, "R-right…"

They stared awkwardly.

Trent said, "So uh, goodnight…"

Courtney gave a nervous smile, "Goodnight Trent."

He returned her smile before moving to make his way off the docks; he passed by Bridgette who had been steadily making her way toward them.

He gave a light smile, "Night Bridgette."

She grinned, "_Night Trent."_ She said in a tone that assured he'd remain the main topic even long after he was gone.

Looking away from her Trent gave a worryfull sigh before bringing a hand up to run messily through his dark hair.

But he paused upon Courtney's voice calling out to him.

He looked back to her, she smiled,

"Thanks for staying out with me…"

She held a light blush on her cheeks and a bashful smile.

An expression not commonly known for the CIT but…more so for a little girl he knew long ago…

And there it was again…

A feeling that…he had known her from somewhere before…

Trent shook it off with a gentle smile,

"Yeah, no problem. See ya later Courtney."

And with that he turned around and continued his way back to the cabins.

Bridgette now stood before the other girl with a fierce and determined look,

"Okay. Spill."

Courtney gave her a light glare, "What are you doing out so late!?" She hissed.

"I woke up to find your bunk empty so I came looking for you. Now spill!"

Courtney sighed, "It was just as we said, we were just talking." Stated the CIT as she made to begin her way from the docks not in the mood for an interrogation.

Bridgette giggled, "Do you always snuggle up to people when you _'talk'_?"

The surfer girl paused then as she then looked down to something just before her sandaled feet.

With a curious air about her she bent down to pick it up as Courtney complained,

"I was not _snuggling _with him!"

Ignoring her outburst Bridgette said, "What's up with this…?" before holding up the near petal-less flower Courtney had been playing with just earlier that night.

She stared for a moment before making her way back to Bridgette.

Bridgette suspiciously asked, "Were you doing that thing where you pluck of the petals going 'He loves me' 'He loves me not'?"

"Yes." Courtney grumbled with some irritancy and embarrassment at the confession before snatching the flower from Bridgette, "I was…doing it to amuse myself until Trent came along."

Bridgette nodded slowly.

Courtney looked to the flower with a light and thoughtful expression.

The surfer girl grinned, "There's still one last petal." She teased making the corners of Courtney's lips twitch up just slightly.

She looked to her friend a knowing blush forming on her cheeks then she looked back to the flower.

She plucked the last petal.

"He loves me."

Bridgette's grin grew as she then moved closer to her friend to poke her jokingly in her side with her elbow,

"_Somebody _loves you."

She stressed making it painfully obvious who she meant by 'somebody'.

Courtney only pulled the petal-less flower to her chest her blush still lovingly graced across her features.

"Yes somebody does…"

And then she thought of the little boy who she had shared this very game with one such summer long ago.

And then she only thought of Trent.

~Fin~

Sweet right? I know, I almost got a cavity my own damn self writting this. =D J/K! Reviews are loved!


End file.
